


Однажды в деревеньке

by Tyen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The X-Files, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Gen, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Parody, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В небольшой деревеньке раз в год случаются чудеса, когда старик Эмрис отплывает на старой лодке к середине озера...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды в деревеньке

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Combat 2014

Озеро, испокон веков затерянное в лесной глуши, было окутано слухами и легендами. Ему приписывали магические свойства, даже говорили, будто там оживают мертвые. Не простые жители близлежащей деревеньки, те уходили безвозвратно (да и вообще никто не мог похвастаться знакомством с воскрешенным), но разговоры велись. Кто-то что-то видел, кто-то кого-то узнал – наверняка, выпивши не одну пинту – но эти странности оказывались едва ли не единственным развлечением местных жителей, поэтому слухи не замолкали. А старик, плавающий на старой деревянной лодке к центру озера и обратно, и вовсе был личностью вполне реальной.

За глаза его звали Мерлином, сам он в насмешку предпочитал имя Эмрис. Старик жил в хижине у кромки леса и действительно походил на самого настоящего колдуна. Раз в год, в один и тот же день, в полдень он отплывал от импровизированного причала (колышка, к которому была привязана лодка) и терялся в тумане, всегда царившем над серединой озера. Поговаривали, что в этом тумане прячется заколдованный остров, скрывается вход в другой мир, плавает синяя будка – в общем, версии придумывали разные, какие только в голову придут. 

Эмрис возвращался через четыре часа и всегда с пассажиром. 

В первый раз это был хмурый мужчина в черной мантии, с черными же сальными волосами, крючковатым носом и склочным характером. Он сухо поблагодарил Эмриса, при этом одарив таким взглядом, что любой другой бы уже добровольно утопился в озере. Затем пассажир отряхнулся, помахал в воздухе странной палочкой и удалился прочь.

Во второй, третий… и не счесть сколько последующих раз Эмрис привозил с собой неких Винчестеров (то по одному, то сразу обоих), которых, едва сойдя на берег, ощутимо бил по лбу, чтобы они не запомнили ничего из происходящего. Иногда вместо них в лодке оказывался блаженного вида мужик в плаще, похожем на плащ любимца деревенских женщин Коломбо – его Эмрис тоже, не стесняясь, лишал памяти.

Затем последовал уверенный, что его похитили инопланетяне, бывший агент американского ФБР. С ним оказалось много мороки, нужно было незаметно, без документов переправить его на родину, да еще и в другое время. Но зато он готов был верить во всякую чертовщину, о чем заявлял на каждом углу, и раскрыл заговор в правлении деревни.

Высокий мужчина в черном пальто и синем шарфе, жадный до загадок (нашел пару потерявшихся кошек и одну свинью, разоблачил вороватого алкоголика Майка и вычислил, что Лиззи выходит замуж за Чарли по расчету), едва не раскрыл тайну озера. Но Эмрис что-то шепнул ему, посулил возвращение главного врага и женитьбу друга, и того словно ветром сдуло.

Следующий пассажир в деловом костюме и с повадками вышколенного офисного служащего навел порядок в документах и архивах деревеньки, поймал пару монстров, как он уверял, из других миров, вычислил, что где-то рядом находится загадочный «рифт» и отбыл искать своего Капитана, который ранее улетел в неизвестном направлении и, вероятно, в другую Вселенную…

Их было еще много – загадочных пассажиров лодки Эмриса. Вот только он сам был не рад, что спасал всех этих людей, для него они были кем-то вроде «зайцев». Надежда, переполнявшая его, когда он отплывал от берега, с каждым разом становилась все слабее и слабее. Часто старик подолгу стоял у кромки воды и беззвучно звал кого-то по имени.

 

И вот однажды обратно вернулся совсем не старик. Жители деревеньки изумленно разинули рты, когда в знакомой лодке оказались два парня. Один, одетый в ржавые железяки и от этого с трудом способный пошевелиться, светловолосый, мужественный, красивый, а другой – с немного несмелой, но широкой улыбкой, растрепанными черными волосами, оттопыренными ушами, светящийся от счастья, с подрагивающими от переполнявших эмоций руками. На его щеках были отчетливо видны две дорожки от слез. Он помог своему спутнику выбраться из лодки и повел его в дом старика Эмриса, что-то быстро объясняя по пути и едва не спотыкаясь на каждом шагу.

Жители деревни проводили обнимающихся парней взглядом, осуждающе покачали головами и вернулись к своим занятиям. 

Старик Эмрис с того дня больше в деревне не появлялся. Лодка волшебным образом пропала с причала, а туман над озером рассеялся.

– И что теперь будет с чудесами и всеми этими странными спасенными людьми? – спросила как-то толстая Марта у своего мужа Генри.

– Чудеса-то никуда не денутся, – задумчиво ответил тот и сплюнул шелуху от семечек на землю, – просто теперь они будут происходить в другом месте. В новой деревеньке и с новым стариком Эмрисом, потому что наш, кажется, дождался того, за кем плавал каждый год. А все эти воскрешенные, оживленные, упозлшие и выплывшие найдут новую лазейку, чтобы возвращаться обратно.

Толстая Марта согласилась с мужем и больше эту тему не поднимала. Но иногда, как и ее соседи, немного жалела об ушедших чудесах…


End file.
